Lean on Me
by Ryan T. Nelson
Summary: While the 15th angel is tearing apart her mind, Asuka finds salvation in music.


I do not own any thing having to do with eva except for the DVD's.  
  
  
  
1 Lean on Me  
  
  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Shinji looked up to find Asuka standing in the doorway to his room. "What is it?"  
  
"What is this song?" she asked. He turned his head to look at the stereo on his dresser. Misato had bought it for him for Christmas and a disk he had burned was playing.  
  
"It's called 'Lean on Me'" he said.  
  
"Turn it up please," she said as she walked into the room and sat down in his chair. Shinji wasn't sure what she was being so nice about, she had been speaking in a civil tone the entire conversation so far, but he wasn't going to push his luck so he reached over and turned up the volume.  
  
Asuka sat in rapt attention throughout the entirety of the song, her face showed a range of emotions that he rarely saw on her. Gone was the sneer she usually wore whenever she was in the same room as him. Instead he saw a look of awe, a peaceful expression that highlighted her natural beauty and almost made her seem to shine.  
  
When the song ended she quietly thanked him, rose from the chair and left.  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
A tortured soul. Twisting, writhing in the agony of self-hatred and self-recrimination.  
  
I don't want to go to heaven with you."  
  
A tormented individual forced to adopt an air of indifference or anger. Forced by her own pride to pretend to be strong…  
  
"Please don't stop being my mother!"  
  
When all she really wants is a shoulder to lean on.  
  
  
  
Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain  
  
we all have sorrow.  
  
But if we are wise  
  
we know that, there's always tomorrow.  
  
"I'll take care of myself and I'll live by myself!"  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong.  
  
And I'll be your friend.  
  
I'll help you carry on.  
  
For it won't be long.  
  
'Til I'm gonna need.  
  
Somebody to lean on.  
  
"I hate him for leaving mother for that woman! What about mother?"  
  
Please, swallow your pride.  
  
I might be the friend that you talk to.  
  
For no one can fill those of your needs.  
  
That you don't let show.  
  
"I don't need anything! I don't need anyone! You can't care about me! No one cares about me!"  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong.  
  
And I'll be your friend.  
  
I'll help you carry on.  
  
For it won't be long.  
  
'Til I'm gonna need.  
  
Somebody to lean on.  
  
"Why did she leave me? Why did she have to die? Why did he have to marry her!?  
  
If there is a load you have to bear.  
  
That you can't carry.  
  
I'm right up the road.  
  
I'll share your load.  
  
If you just call me.  
  
"Somebody help me! Mother where are you? Mother! Shinji! Help me Shinji!"  
  
Lean on me when you're not strong.  
  
And I'll be your friend.  
  
I'll help you carry on.  
  
For it won't be long.  
  
Till I'm gonna need.  
  
Somebody to lean on.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for helping. Thank you for caring. Thank you…. Shinji"  
  
With that last thought the light vanished. Asuka Langley Sohryu pushed against the invading presence in her mind. Pushed with every last ounce of will that she had left. The light traveled back up to its origin and the beautiful angel of light exploded in a million brilliant shards of energy in the silent void of space.  
  
In the second of silence after the angels destruction time seemed to freeze and stretch for an eternity as her tear filled gaze fell on the vid- window with the image of one Shinji Ikari on it. Their eyes locked and a silent communication seemed to pass between them.  
  
Then the intercom sputtered to life with a burst of static.  
  
"Asuka! Are you okay?" Misato shouted over the speakers. Asuka leaned back in her chair and sighed, her eyes still on Shinji's face.  
  
"Yeah Misato," she whispered. "I think I'm just fine." She paused. "Shinji?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Thank you for letting me listen to that song."  
  
"You're welcome Asuka."  
  
"I'll let you know in the future if I ever need a shoulder to lean on." Shinji's only response was a kind, gentle smile.  
  
End  
  
Authors notes: Well what did you all think? Remember when you read it if you have heard that song before try to imagine that you are hearing it while in between each verse of the song you can hear Asuka screaming during the fifteenth angels Mind Rape. The blue is what was happening inside Asukas mind. The black in italics is the song, and anything else is descriptive or speech.  
  
Also one thing I cut a few verses from the song that did not pertain to the piece and I switched a line, replacing it with my own version. I hope you all like it.  
  
Until Next time…  
  
See you on the other side…  
  
Lean On Me  
  
Written by  
  
Ryan T. Nelson 


End file.
